Over At The Frankenstein Place
by DarkBard0
Summary: Traveling home from Florida JJ and Emily encounter a strange world where unexpected things happen! Bit of drama, fluff and smut! Warnings inside. Femslash, don't like don't read!


**Title**: Over At The Frankenstein Place  
**Author:** darkbardzero  
**Fandom**: Criminal Minds  
**Pairings**: Emily Prentiss/Jennifer Jareau  
**Ratings**: NC-17/18  
**Warnings**: Mature adult themes and bad language.  
**Disclaimers**: All things Criminal Minds belong to people other than me. I just write stuff.  
**Author's** **Notes**: I haven't written anything in sometime, my head has been having trouble translating anything onto page! So this? I not only don't know why or how it came into existence, but I'm not greatly confident or positive about it but I have been persuaded to post it! Also given my difficulties not only with that but my certain learning disabilities, this will not be perfect, I try my best and any kind of mistakes or backward sentencing are mine and mine alone, just the way it is!

**Thank you: **To **Sofia_Lindsay **for her usual beta and pestering, you rock Sensei. And a thanks to **heidimaggs22** for the moral support.

XXXX

Jennifer Jareau had always loved to drive. It was the feel of the engine's hum, the sheer ferocity at her disposal, the feel of the wheel in her hands. A car, she had been taught, had personality. A car had a temperament and a disposition, and to ignore any of them would be a mistake. So she listened to her cars, she got to know them. Every noise and every movement, every quirk and trait. She let them get to know her.

Of course, JJ didn't admit this to many people. She knew if she did her friends and co-workers would have laughed her out of the building. But she didn't need to talk about it. It was a private thing, something between her and the car. It's what made her such a good driver. It's what made her so comfortable and competent behind the wheel. It's what gave her the talent to wield the power of any vehicle she came to be driving at the time. And she supposed it was why many people asked where she had learnt to drive.

It was her Dad. Ever since she was a little girl JJ remembered her Dad sitting her in a car, explaining what everything was and what it did. Explaining the feel of it all. He had been the one that had taught her to respect them, been the one to teach her that if she treated them right then they would treat her right. Her and both her brother's. It had always worked for them. Her Dad had taught them all to drive and not one of them had ever had a problem on the road before. So for the Jareau family it was just the way it was. JJ knew if she ever had children she would teach them the same.

It was dark outside. So dark that she could barely see beyond the beams of the headlights. Torrential rain continued to pour down, the heavy droplets pattering onto the SVU, the wipers moving at full speed to keep the glass clear.

They hadn't meant to be travelling home at such an hour in such conditions, but as usual their job never went according to plan. As usual things took a twist here and a turn there, hence the late hour drive in such bleak conditions.

The only thing that could be heard within the SVU besides the humming of its engine was the patter of rain and the wipers of the windshield. It made for a very quite yet oddly peaceful atmosphere. The one you only got travelling at night in the rain. It felt like the rest of the world had just seeped away and that they were the only ones here. It was the bubble effect, as she liked to think of it.

Although JJ wasn't keen on taking the back roads home, as she has been on enough cases and seen enough horror movies to be weary of that idea, she was comfortable with driving. Even now she was content behind the wheel despite the unruly conditions. They were taking many of the back roads home from Florida to Virginia, and although her senses would be on hyper alert given the time, the conditions and the fact they were currently surrounded by wilderness, JJ was perfectly comfortable behind the wheel.

The atmosphere was enjoyable, pleasant even. It held a certain stillness in it, created by that bubble effect. And she had to admit that her company wasn't so bad either.

One Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss sat in the passenger seat, seemingly at ease with the drive. JJ took a quick glance to the side, eyes roaming briefly over Emily's profile. She was truly stunning. Right now sat back into her seat, head rested back with her eyes closed. JJ knew she wasn't asleep, merely resting. She was so still, so perfectly still. The only tell tale sign that she hadn't at some point turned into a statue was the very slight movement of her chest with her breaths that could not be heard.

JJ focused on the road again. If she stared at Emily too long she would be sure to forget that she was supposed to be driving. But she found the brunette so fascinating, so stunning. It was a new thing for her. Emily was a friend. But somewhere along the way she had started to notice her as something quite different. Started to feel things that technically a friend shouldn't have been feeling. She was attracted to her. So attracted that the word seemed to do no justice in what she was actually feeling.

JJ had to make a forced effort to stop her mind from wondering down that particular avenue. Taking in a short breath and releasing it she decided that it was a lot like going around in circles when she thought about her attraction to Emily. In one respect part of her was ready and absolutely willing to just come out with it, to just admit it to the brunette and see what happened. The other part wanted to not only protect their friendship but also protect her heart. So it was a constant battle between her instincts and until she was sure she was unwilling to say anything. Emily didn't seem to really see how she looked at her. They fooled around and joked about hooking up but that was just joking. There were looks and soft touching and even flirting but JJ had understood that all those things were wrapped up in the definition of their friendship.

The true kicker was that she was highly aware that Emily was open to dating women. So if she advanced on the older woman and was rebuffed then she knew it would be her that was being rejected and not the fact that she was a woman and that Emily only dated men. To JJ it seemed to make the risk all that higher.

If friendship were to be there fate though she would happily take it. Emily was a true friend and many a time she had been her rock. She was genuine and honest and very, very compassionate and loyal. And once you got to know her and she opened up there were amazing things to discover about the woman.

JJ blinked out of her thoughts as the sound of static and whistling frequency disturbed the blanket of peace that had settled inside the SUV. Penetrating blue eyes looked briefly away from the road to see that the only moments ago motionless Emily had now sat forward slightly and was fiddling with the tuner of the radio. The sounds of static and distantly morphed sounds cluttered the air until one plain voice could be heard. Emily whizzed passed it at first but upon realisation that she might have found a working channel she moved the tuner backward.

''…_Women should listen and learn quietly and submissively. I do not let women teach men or have authority over them. Let them listen quietly. For God made Adam first, and afterward he made Eve. And it was the woman, not Adam, who was deceived by Satan, and sin was the result. But women will be saved through childbearing and by continuing to live in faith, love, holiness, and modesty._ 1 Timothy 2:11-15…''

The radio cut out due to the unimpressed profiler. She huffed in indignity before sitting back in her seat, and JJ side glanced her with a softly amused look at the expression Emily held that she could only describe as something next to childlike sulking.

''Seems we're neck deep in religious country. So that's quite enough of that.''

Emily mused demurely as her arms folded across her chest. The glowing sparkle in her eyes however belied the reservation she spoke with and seemed to tell JJ that she was slightly amused too.

''What, you don't think listening to us being put in our place sounds like fun?''

The blonde teased dryly as she looked out into the rain-blanketed road. It was a hard road to navigate at the best of times due to the extreme darkness but with constant rain pouring down it was even harder. Yet still she was comfortable negotiating it. She was enjoying the bubble. Enjoying being so far removed from reality cocooned in here with Emily.

''When it comes to my idea of fun and women, listening to crap like that and being blamed for sin and evil isn't it!''

The older woman replied both sardonically and with the glimmer of mischief behind those dark chocolate brown eyes of hers. She didn't falter in her look toward JJ as the corners of her mouth turned up with the same glimmer from her eyes. Voice laced with playful promise and innuendo, hinting at all the glorious things that she _did _find fun with women.

It was in these moments that JJ felt her breath pause as her mind rigorously tried to work out if she was being sent a signal or if her mind was just working on the hopeful side of overtime. It wouldn't have been the first time that she had hoped a little too much and mixed up the signals between friendship and something more. That one experience had made her be a lot more careful in her actions.

''Now that you mention it it's not exactly my idea of fun either.''

JJ agreed lightly. She could feel Emily looking at her, studying her. Could feel every movement of her eyes because it caused her skin to flush and the stare almost burnt into her.

''Do you have any religious convictions?''

The brunette wondered speculatively, the small squeak in her voice suggesting that she had never thought about it before. It had never come up anyway so they had never really talked about it.

''I wasn't raised religiously if that's what you mean.''

''Not in a small town in Pennsylvania? How does that happen?''

JJ smirked and took a second to lift her eyes from the road and over onto Emily. The brunette was very pointed sometimes but it didn't upset her. She found Emily's candor and sincerity very refreshing. In many ways she was exceptionally innocent in the way she would ask things. It wasn't prying or provoking but more of a simple desire to know things. In that respect she was a lot like Reid. Harbored no ill will but just needed to ask because she was interested and her brain wanted to understand.

''My parents were never particularly religious. My Mom died when I was four, I think that stole away the little faith my Dad had left.''

Emily winced internally at the thought of putting her foot right in it. She had been unaware that her friend had lost her Mother and had never meant to bring up such a soar subject. But it was the habit of a lifetime. Sometimes her mouth engaged before her brain could stop and think. Sometimes her desire to know things landed her in hot water, like now. She honestly didn't mean to do it, didn't mean anything by it, but it seemed to happen quite a bit.

''Oh JJ, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up such a painful subject.''

The sheer sincerity and congruence in Emily's heartfelt and guilty tone actually warmed JJ up. It wasn't that she couldn't talk about it or didn't like to that usually got to her. It was the lack of feeling she had. JJ couldn't remember much of her Mother. She didn't remember the time around her death in any real specific memory. She just remembered a woman that was loving and familiar to her that she had missed. The rest of her knowledge on her Mom had come from stories and pictures. Both of her brothers were older and they had told her a lot about the woman that their Mother had been and what she had been like. It was the same with her Father.

JJ knew the life story of Angela Jareau. She knew from her Grandparents what kind of child she had been and what her personality was. She knew from her friends how compassionate and loyal and sweet she had been. She knew from her Father how loving and graceful she had been, what a true companion as well as lover and wife she had been. How she had loved her children more than life itself, including her. And she knew from her brother's tales of that Mother and tales of her with that Mother. But she remembered none of that for herself.

It was painful in the respect that she had nothing tangible to hold onto. She missed something that she had really never truly known, and that's what hurt the most.

''No it's okay. I was so young I don't remember most of it. But my Dad was great; he made sure we were okay. He was always there. And with the religion thing, he never let his lack of belief make up our minds. It was always our choice; he never let it taint us like that. So no, I don't particularly have any religious convictions. I think I'm open and I believe there's more to life than what we see, but that's all I know. I'd like to think that my Mom is floating around out there somewhere free and happy, wherever she wanted to be.''

Emily listened intently as JJ spoke feeling somewhat privileged that the blonde was being so candid and open. JJ was well known for her discretion and privacy so it really was something when she opened up to you, especially over something like this. Emily had her problems with her own Mother but she still couldn't imagine her not being there at all. But as she found herself feeling pained and saddened for her friend she also felt warm and glad as she spoke of her Dad. And she could tell from the sparkle in those blue eyes and the warmth in her voice that they were close. She was happy that JJ had had a Father who had been there for her like that.

''I think just being open like that is probably the best thing to be. To believe that she's just happy and free somewhere. Everything else can get so messy and conflicted. I'm very sorry that you lost her.''

JJ smiled softly at Emily's words and appreciated the squeeze on her upper arm as the brunette wrapped her hand around it gently. Not remotely in a patronizing manner but that of a gesture from a friend who wasn't saying sorry because it was the thing to be said but because she meant it, she felt it. It wasn't pity it was empathy of loss.

''Thank you. Part of me thinks it better that I don't remember like my brothers do, but part of me is desperate to. But I can't change anything; I just have to live with it. And I know enough about her through my family that it almost feels like I knew her. I can feel her through them. I know that she loved me and that she wanted me to be happy. My Dad wants the same. He married another woman when I was 11; she's a great woman. So despite the loss I think I've been pretty lucky.''

JJ took a steady breath in as she thought about it all. Usually she wasn't as at ease talking about everything like this unless it was with her family. There had been significant others that she had talked to sometimes and a couple of close friends like Garcia. But other than that she usually kept herself to herself. Not cut off but not exactly a chatterbox about this or anything else either. But it felt comfortable talking to Emily about it. JJ always felt comfortable talking to Emily to be honest. The way the brunette would listen and respond, react so earnestly, it was heartening. Exactly like now. There was just something about the older woman that could disarm people and open them up and JJ knew it wasn't just her that it happened to. Whether Emily knew it or not she was just the type of person to be able to talk to.

''Well you deserve it JJ, I'm glad you had that closeness to help you through it. It's obvious the way you talk you love them all very much.''

''Even my pain in the ass brother's!''

The blonde joked softly but with the thickness of emotion running through her voice and a very discreet blush along her cheeks. It was true, however. She did love her family very much. They had supported her and they were close. Of course they had their usual family stuff, the chaos and the disagreements and the bickering. But that was just family. When all that was said and done there were the bonds running strong and deep that had never failed her.

''You're the baby and the only girl!''

Emily pointed out with high amusement in her voice. JJ scoffed in laughter and nodded as she pretended to cringe at the thought of it. Emily knew the blonde secretly loved it.

''Yeah and they never let me forget…_shit_!''

JJ responded within the instant that she saw something move in front of the car. In the downpour outside as well as the shrouding darkness it was hard to say just what it was but it was big. JJ immediately stepped on the break, not too hard because she knew she could lose control of the car but she was doing it hard enough to try and stop so she didn't have to swerve. However due to the rain the road had become slippery and the SUV slipped out from under her control. The blonde had to react fast as the car spun, and in barely visible conditions she had to use every instinct she could to make sure she didn't slam into a tree or topple the vehicle over the banking of the road and down the steep drop she knew would be awaiting them.

She had no real time or room for panic, her one focus being on keeping as much control of the car as she could as they spun around. With sheer determination and effort JJ managed to accomplish her mission. The car groaned and squealed under that effort but it eventually started to slow and abruptly stopped as the butt of the car connected with a soft thud on a three and the engine cut out with a throaty boom, steam rising from the grill and out of the side of the bonnet. They had stopped and they hadn't been smashed into a tree and hadn't plummeted down the banking. That was good enough for JJ.

''Are you okay?''

The blonde asked immediately, her hands still gripping the wheel but her head immediately turning toward Emily. Upon a quick analyses she knew the brunette was fine. She was still buckled in and had all her limbs intact and no obvious signs of harm. Emily had braced on hand on the side of her seat and the other on the handle on her door, she looked shocked and stunned but fine.

''Yeah, are you?''

''Yeah.''

''What the hell was that?''

The brunette squeaked, still not quite ready to let go of her purchase on the handle after such an event. One minute everything was fine and the next minute they're spinning out of control and she was wondering if they were in for it. Whatever had leapt across that road had seemingly gotten away with its life but it was only due to JJ's skill at driving that they hadn't been injured or worse.

''I have no idea.''

''That was some damn good driving JJ.''

Emily looked at her friend properly now that her heart was returning to its regular position rather than lodged into her throat. The adrenaline that had boosted through her body made her feel a little dizzy and out of breath. Something entirely different to the adrenaline rush when she was chasing after unsubs, even when her life was being threatened. She was seriously thankful that the blonde had been behind the wheel. She was a good driver but she freely admitted that JJ was better. Evidenced by right now. Not many people would have been able to keep so calm and think so fast and avoid that many trees as well as a steep banking downward.

''Thanks. I think the engine's had it though.''

JJ gestured out in front where stream was still rising into the rain and the dark night. The headlights were still on full beam and the two women could tell that they were sat just inside of the road amongst the trees. The dread of plummeting to unknown depths or slamming up against a tree were replaced by just how the hell they were going to get out of here now. Emily knew there was no cell service and they were miles from anywhere. But if they stayed here it was going to get colder and colder. Without the heating working it wasn't going to be any kind of good. And the hope of someone passing by was limited.

''Okay. So what do we do now?''

The brunette wondered as she thought. There was a stirring of panic in the pit of her stomach but she didn't let it take control of her. It would do no use. She was a practical person and she was with another practical person. Between the two of them she knew they could come up with at least a little something. And she didn't want to freak JJ out by freaking out either. Cooler heads prevailed.

''Well, I figure we have two options.''

JJ surmised as she took in a thoughtful breath and turned to her shaken up companion.

''We either hunker down in here for the rest of the night and hope the temperature doesn't drop too much. Or we could hike it 2 miles up the road in the rain.''

Emily frowned in confusion.

''Why, what's 2 miles up the road?''

''I saw a sign for a lodge just before whatever it was sprang out of the trees.''

JJ offered both hopefully and cautiously. It was a lot more encouraging to know that there would be somewhere they'd be able to sleep and stay warm. Although it did require walking in this downpour and getting there in one piece. But again, for the same reason she didn't like back roads she wasn't too fond of back road lodges and motels either. Too many cases, too many horror films. And from one look on Emily's face she could tell she had the same feeling toward them.

''A lodge?''

The brunette repeated derisively, holding back no amount of contempt and disdain for the idea of staying in a lodge as images of Psycho ran through her eyes. It was that perfectly genuine response again that made JJ smile even now.

''Well we're armed FBI Agent's Em; I think our odds of surviving the night are somewhat better. If you want we can get one room so we don't have to split up.''

The blonde both reminded and offered sweetly and reassuringly. It wasn't that she actually savored the experience of almost crashing and getting stuck out here until tomorrow but she was actually kind of amused in an odd way, and perhaps a little excited. Sometimes it was the surprising moments, the unplanned random events that were the best and the most memorable. She kind of liked the idea of spontaneously having to bunk it with Emily at some middle of nowhere lodge. Despite the horror movies and the folk tales and the cases she was pretty confident that they could handle one night out here and be alive in the morning. And even better it might be fun.

However it had come about, JJ wasn't going to argue with spontaneous personal time with Emily.

''Yeah okay. It's probably our best option. Besides the rain part, that is.''

Emily replied somewhat dubiously still but also with a sense of resolve to make the trek through the rain to reach this 'safe haven' of theirs. It was her suspicious nature and the experience of everything she had seen that made her a tad bit reluctant to even think of staying in a back water cabin lodge miles from nowhere. Particularly when it was raining like this and they had no way to reach the outside world to let them know what happened. Emily knew no one would be expecting them for hours. She knew that because she had called Hotch herself just before they had set off on their way back home. Given their delayed start of the journey their boss had said he wouldn't expect to see them tonight. He didn't even expect JJ to check in the SUV they had signed out until tomorrow.

They had supposed to be there and back by now. They had been down there to conduct a custodial interview with Wilson Danner, a particularly gruesome killer of young men. But as things went in this business not everything had gone according to plan. They had ended up spending time in lockdown while the guards dealt with a situation brought on by a handful of prisoners, leaving her and JJ extra time with Danner who had prolonged the interview as much as possible. Hence they were late.

However, there was one thing that Emily couldn't complain about, and that was JJ. Not only had the blonde greeted her bright and early this morning at the BAU with coffee, she had been a great companion throughout this whole day. That included getting under Danner's skin in order to crack him open some more for Emily to have a pry inside. They had worked well as a team and Emily found herself hoping that they got more opportunities like it in the future. They had always worked well together but today had seemed even more than that. Now JJ had managed to keep them safe from harm due to her quick thinking and had also opened up to her a little. She wasn't going to complain at having to spend the rest of the night with her, particularly if it was in the same room.

''Frightened by a little rain Prentiss?''

JJ teased mischievously as she flashed Emily a gleeful and shit eating grin as bluer than blue eyes radiated with amusement. Personally she was kind of looking forward to seeing a soaking wet Emily. Call her optimistic but if that were the one good outcome of battling the unruly conditions outside then so be it, it would be worth it. JJ definitely knew she shouldn't have been letting the kind of thoughts she had having right now run around her brain but she couldn't help it. After everything that had happened today she was sick of keeping charge of her thoughts.

''That's not rain JJ! It's a freaking monsoon!''

Emily pointed out as she gestured outside with her hand. The windshield was starting to steam up a little but the rain was still seeable as the headlights highlighted it. Sure enough it was still coming down hard and fast. JJ had to agree with her friend. This wasn't some walk in rainy conditions it was torrential rain. Two miles wasn't a big deal but two miles in this would mean it would take a hell of a lot longer and that they'd have to be very careful. They would have to keep a close eye on one another and the surroundings as they moved. Suddenly those thoughts evaporated from JJ's brain as more serious ones moved in.

''You have a point. Okay so…there are a couple of rain macs in the trunk. I think there might be a torch in there too. We'll have to be careful and make sure we don't separate from one another.''

Emily nodded in understanding as she listened to JJ's serious tone, the one she usually used when she was taking over a situation to organise it and make sure something got done. She watched as the cogs began to turn in JJ's eyes, something Emily always found interesting to watch. She liked the way JJ's eyes would turn. Loved to see the swirls and flickers in there, the electricity and the different shades that would cross over crystal blues.

''Do you have your go bag?''

The blonde wondered, yanking Emily out of her peaceful observance.

''No, we were only supposed to be gone for the day. Do you have yours?''

''Yeah.''

''Why?''

Emily was genuinely surprised that JJ had brought her go bag. Not only because she hadn't noticed her putting it into the car but also because they were supposed to have been back already. It wasn't like they were going to need it for anything. Obviously that had turned out a lot different than she had expected but JJ couldn't have possibly known that this morning.

''I learnt my lesson when I last went on one of these 'custodial interview road trips' with Reid. It doesn't matter anyway; I have everything we need for the night. So, you ready?''

Emily took a deep and long breath in. Was she ready for hiking two miles in the dark and torrential rain? No, not really. They'd be soaked in an instant and she definitely wasn't going to enjoy this. She didn't do wet and cold very well. One without the other maybe but not at the same time. But they weren't left with much of a choice.

''As ready as I'll ever be. Let's do this Jareau!''

JJ smiled almost mysteriously before nodded as she flicked the beams of the car off. It was off the road so it wouldn't cause any danger to any vehicle that was highly unlikely to pass anyway. The blonde then took in a breath before grabbing the keys and unbuckling before taking the plunge and opening her door. She cringed slightly as she slipped out into the cold air, instantly being bombarded with the insistent rain.

The younger Agent moved around the exhausted SUV and opened up the back. She grabbed one of the FBI issue raincoats that was sitting there and picked up the other one to hand to Emily as she noticed the brunette come to stand next to her. Both of them hurried to put them on and flicked the hoods up over their heads. As JJ reached for her go back and slung it over her shoulder Emily reached forward and grabbed the torch. Flicking it on she waved it about, seemingly testing it. Happy with it she stepped back and JJ closed the trunk.

''The lodge is that way.''

JJ said loudly over the noise of the rain. For the first time she really began to grasp what a task this was going to be. And for the first time she really became aware that they were surrounded by wilderness. She looked around at the high trees looming over her from both sides of the road. God she hated the woods.

The two stranded FBI Agent's began their turbulent two-mile trek. They walked side-by-side, pretty much shoulder-to-shoulder so that they didn't stray away from one another. The flashlight was almost ineffectual in the surrounding darkness as well as the rain but it was better than nothing. At least it helped them have an idea of where on the road they were and Emily kept making sweeps of it to see how far the tree lines on either side were. There was simply nothing else that they could gage their direction on.

Despite the rain coats the falling droplets beat down upon them and it was near impossible to stay dry. The coats helped their torsos stay somewhat dry but the water seemed to be able to seep in somehow. However everything not covered by that had been soaked immediately. The hoods would be swept away with gusts of wind and it only made them wetter and colder.

Emily thought about what had happened. She thought about how hard it must have been for JJ to understand where her Mother had gone because she was so young, and it broke her heart to picture a four-year-old innocent little girl. A little girl with sunshine blonde hair and big blue eyes that were full of sadness and confusion. It made her reflect on her own relationship with her Mother, that was for sure.

She wondered how Mrs. Jareau had died, though she hesitated to ask because she didn't want to push JJ on anything she had said already. It was a big thing to open up about, and clearly it wasn't something that JJ brought up all too often. If it were Emily was sure she would have heard it before. She was glad that her blonde companion had trusted her enough to talk to her about it tonight. It had been a nice moment, despite the topic. She just wondered if JJ had thought that.

Emily didn't know how it was a secret that she adored the blonde. Actually 'adored' was perhaps an understatement. She pretty much worshiped the ground JJ walked on. Emily had no idea how she was managing to hide it but no one had said anything. Although she had gotten a couple of looks from Garcia from time to time so she was guessing that the Font Of All Knowledge had sussed her out. She didn't know why she hadn't acted upon her feelings either. Other than that she was scared that JJ would react badly because she only saw her as a friend. It was definitely worth the risk but something still stopped her.

Emily had to be serious with herself. JJ was very different than her. She was 5 years younger; she wasn't socially awkward and found it easy to relate to people in and out of her job. And she was so, so stunningly beautiful. She saw the way people looked at her. Not that the blonde tended to notice all that much, or if she did she didn't let on. JJ could have anyone she wanted at any time. It escaped Emily's understanding why she would even remotely be interested in her, not that she had ever seen any signs that she was. They were good friends. They fooled around sometimes and pretended to flirt. They would support one another through whatever they needed, there were looks and touches and moments between them. But they were part and parcel of their friendship and nothing more she was sure of it.

JJ just didn't think of her like that. And that was okay. Emily really didn't blame her all that much. It was her hope, a dream even, but all she really wanted was for JJ to be happy. And she did seem happy.

''Em, look.''

Emily blinked and actually shook her head to snap out of her thoughts. Turning and squinting toward the woman occupying her thoughts she saw that JJ was pointing ahead of them. When she looked she could see a little glimmer of light. It was coming from around a slight bend in the road, though a small thicket of trees. She had been thinking so deeply that she had seemingly switched onto autopilot and they had come upon the lodge that they had been aiming for. As they negotiated the curve in the road the light got brighter and suddenly the building began to be visible to them.

''This is very Rocky Horror!''

Emily yelled into the rain. She heard a squeak from JJ as the younger woman laughed before she felt her hand slip over hers. Lifting her arm up JJ guided her to wave the torchlight upward.

''There's a light, over at the Frankenstein place! There's a light, burning in the fireplace!''

Emily could only laugh at JJ's jovial attitude and how she belted out the lines from Over At The Frankenstein Place as they trooped on toward the lodge. Clearly being stranded and soaked to the bone and freezing cold could not dampen the blonde's spirit. Emily liked that. Plus it was just a good show of taste that she knew Rocky Horror well enough to get what she had meant and then sing it! The question that occurred to Emily was that if they were in a Rocky Horror type scenario then who was Brad and who was Janet? But what's more, what were they to discover in that lodge?

As they finally walked into the lot of the lodge, Emily switched the flashlight off now that they could see with the bright overhead lights that lit the place up. JJ had stopped singing now and she pointed toward what was obviously the manager's office as it was signposted. Within a couple of minutes they had reached the door and for the first time in however long it had taken, the two women managed to get out of the rain. Dripping wet they stepped through the door and into the small but nicely warm reception area of the lodge. It was lowly lit because of the hour, and the décor couldn't have been updated since the late 50's, but it was warm and decent enough. It was JJ that stepped up to the reception desk and hit the bell. There was a little shuffling about until a middle-aged man walked around from the area in the back, looking somewhat surprised that anyone was here.

''Geez, you two ladies look soaked to the bone.''

The man almost gasped in way of greeting. He looked over them slowly almost horrified for them that they had been out there in this weather. On first glance he didn't seem like some weird and disturbed gender confused killer. To be honest he looked about as average as average was in their experience. Emily honestly didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. But he was tidy, wearing pants and a short sleeved blue checked shirt that was tucked in and had a black tie on. His hair was clean and he was clean shaved with glasses.

''Yeah, there was an incident on the road. We had to leave our car two miles behind. We need a room for the night.''

JJ explained as she tried pointlessly to wipe the water away from her face. Pulling the hood down she pulled back rain-socked hair out the way of her eyes as she filled in the manager.

''Well that's not a problem; there's four free. You FBI Agent's?''

He opened up the book on the desk to glance over the rooms that were free as JJ nodded again. She put the bag down and reached under the rain coat to her back pocket and pulled out her credentials wallet before she unzipped a side pocket of her back and pulled out her own wallet. Emily watched silently as the blonde just took charge. JJ was probably so used to doing all this stuff that it had become like second nature. She opened up the credentials on the desk for him to look at before taking her bank card out of her wallet and handing it to him as he checked a couple of things off on a form. Emily guessed he wanted to see ID and JJ knew that.

''One room?''

''Please, we'd prefer to stick together.''

The man shrugged lightly and nodded.

''I don't blame you out here. Okay, number 3 is our biggest room. Just need you to sign in.''

JJ nodded and took the pen that he offered her. She printed her name before signing it in the allotted space before handing the pen toward Emily who so far hadn't spoken. JJ noticed that she was shaking like a leaf and she looked extremely pale. It took a moment for the brunette to sign her name because her hand was numb from the cold. The blonde took the key as the manager handed it her and passed it to her friend.

''Why don't you go ahead, I'm gunna see if I can get a hold of Hotch and let him know what happened.''

JJ suggested softly. She put her hand on Emily's hand and have her a squeeze. Emily smiled back lightly and nodded before turning around and heading out of the door again to go and find the room they had booked out. She was definitely glad that it had been JJ that she had ended up stranded with; she knew just what to do while she was just a shivering wreck.

Thankfully room number 3 was nearby and it took a couple of attempts from Emily to slip the key into the lock but she finally got it and opened up the door. The room wasn't as warm as the reception but it was still a vast improvement from the bitter cold that had set in outside. Quickly she stepped in and shut the door before flicking on the lights. It wasn't the most spectacular room she had ever seen but it wasn't bad either. Actually Emily was pretty sure they had stayed in some worst places on some cases. It was again decorated like it was still the 1950's but it was very clean and tidy. There was a welcoming fruity fragrance in the room and everything looked in good working order. This was definitely a better idea than staying in the SUV.

Emily pulled the hood down from over her head as she walked over to the radiator and turned it up high. There was also an electric heater in the corner of the room and she moved over to it and plugged it in before tuning the setting to high. She figured it must have been there if someone got extremely cold. They'd have to turn it off before they fell asleep but by then she thought it would be warm enough. Emily then moved over to the tall closet nearby and opened it up. Right on the top shelf there were some extra blankets and she reached up and grabbed them, tossing them sideways over onto the surprisingly large and comfy looking double bed. All in all it was actually a nice room with everything they needed. It had a chest of draws and a nightstand with a lamp on too, also a TV and a radio. She walked to the only other door besides the main one and pushed it open, revealing a bathroom that was extremely clean and well looked after.

''Hey. I managed to get in touch with Hotch. The manager rustled up some food from the kitchen for us and gave us this to warm up.''

Emily turned around at the sound of JJ's voice as she barreled through the door, shutting it quickly again with her foot. The blonde was balancing some sandwiches and snacks in her arms as she also wiggled a bottle of Jack Daniels in her hand with a crooked smirk.

''Okay, so it's not exactly the Psycho scenario I was expecting.''

Emily admitted as JJ put everything down on the vanity. She swung her ready back over onto the bed and unzipped it before pulling it wide open.

''No it's not. We could have done worse.''

JJ paused in thought of a second.

''Actually we _have _done worse!''

She pondered in a squeak as she frowned. Emily snickered and nodded.

''I was just thinking that!''

JJ smiled as she turned to look at the brunette. She looked like a little drowned kitten. All clumpy haired and shivering cold. JJ looked back into her bag as she pulled some things out which included some toiletries as well as a towel and clothes. She walked toward the bathroom and put the stuff down before turning the shower spray on. Then, walking back into the room she headed to the small coffee pot that sat on one of the shelves. She picked up one of the cups sitting next to it and then proceeded to open the JD and pour some of the liquid out before approaching a watchful Emily.

''Here, drink this it'll help warm you up. You're shivering. Go get in the shower before you freeze to death.''

The blonde encouraged softly with both concern and compassion running through her voice. It was rich and warm even now and Emily found that she shivered at the blonde's voice rather than the cold.

''What about you?''

JJ just flicked a hand.

''I'm from Pennsylvania, I'll be okay. Honestly, go first.''

JJ encouraged and reassured. She smiled at Emily genuinely and the brunette couldn't believe how bright JJ's eyes were after that walk through the rain. Still, she pried herself away. Doing as she was told the older Agent sipped at the whiskey she had been given as she wondered into the bathroom, closing the door gently. It was warm in the room now because JJ had turned the spray on and Emily found herself almost in a rush to strip away the wet clothes and hop into the bathtub and under the hot water. Emily couldn't help but groan a little as the heat cascaded down on her and it felt like heaven.

This was a strange scenario that she was finding herself in. It almost seemed like a dream it was so surreal to her. The whole event. Driving at such a late hour through the darkness, the happening on the road that had made them spin out of control. Briefly she thought about just what it had been that had run out in front of them. The last paranoid part of her suggested it could all have been an elaborate trap to get them to crash and have to come to this lodge. But that was just insane. That was what a life in the BAU lead to. It was just some animal that had jumped out in front of the car, that was all. If JJ hadn't have seen that sign they wouldn't even have known about this place.

It was just happenstance. Purely happenstance and nothing else. It just felt surreal because of the beating from the elements they had taken outside. That and being alone with JJ.

Emily used the shampoo and conditioner that JJ had left out, the ones that smelt like strawberry and raspberry, as well as the vanilla and cocoa smelling shower gel that had also been left out. The gel seemed to warm her up and make her skin tingle, it soothed her. It was the vanilla. By the time she had finished her shower she felt warm and rejuvenated and refreshed again. She grabbed the towel and stepped out, drying off before pulling on the t-shirt and cotton pants that her friend had provided. Whatever lesson JJ had learnt about taking her go bag even though she shouldn't have needed it, Emily was grateful for. It felt good to be in dry clothes. Especially dry clothes that were so soft and smelt like JJ.

As the brunette towel dried her hair a little before wiping the mirror to brush through the dark strands, she chuckled in amusement as she noticed what was on the t-shirt.

''Nine Inch Nails, JJ?''

Emily asked sardonically as she quirked an eyebrow up as she stood in the doorway of the bathroom and the main room. JJ had shed her raincoat now and there was the familiar smell of coffee in the air. The room had warmed up significantly and the blonde had set out a few things in the room, including her iPod travel speakers. That girl could travel nowhere without her music.

''You don't know everything about me. You guys think you have me all worked out, but you don't!''

The blonde replied in way of explanation, not an irritated or angry tone but one of mystery and delight at being a mystery. She was elusive and she knew it. Emily had a feeling that JJ liked having many things to her personality that came as a surprise, that her team of profilers hadn't worked out about her. Emily couldn't say that she was surprised, JJ was private and she didn't like to be profiled. She liked keeping things about herself separate. And she was right; everyone always did think they had her worked out.

The good little small town girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Beautiful and smart too. Quiet and laid back, sweet as candy. JJ was all those things but she was so much more too.

''Trust me JJ, I haven't even attempted to figure you out because I know it couldn't be done. Not completely.''

Emily admitted honestly. There was plenty that she had figured out about the blonde, but a vast amount left to know. Personally she loved the fact that JJ was so elusive. It left her guessing and she liked that. She liked the discovery of what were in those vast depths of hers. It made her interesting and quirky.

JJ simply smirked at the comment, that flash of electricity moving through her eyes. It stalled Emily because she didn't know what it was. Or rather, she knew what she hoped it was, but she couldn't be sure. And her eyes watched carefully as JJ moved to the bed and picked up the things she had gotten out for herself before walking past her toward the bathroom. Had that flash been what Emily thought it was, or was it just hope and the surrealism of the night catching up with her?

''Time for another drink Prentiss.''

Coming up to two hours later saw the two FBI Agent's not only warm and dry, but also on their way to being a little tipsy. After JJ had showered and changed the two had eaten the sandwich's and the snacks that the manager had given them, along with a couple of coffees. Now however, the blonde and brunette had taken to drinking the whiskey, sprawled out on what had turned out to be a very comfortable bed. Both were content in lying there, too wired to even think of sleep.

Instead JJ and Emily had taken to chattering almost giddily, almost like teenagers having a slumber party. It wasn't the coffee that had given them the buzz so much as the completely random events that had lead them here. Despite that they had had an early wakeup call and a particularly gritty interview, the two women were nowhere near exhausted. Removed from the world and everything in it and just situated right here together, it felt like sleep wasn't even needed.

They had been talking about different things, with the mood jovial and light now that the had settled into their room, all thought of some dire situation involving a strange man and a knife completely faded into the night. Emily had decided to kidnap JJ's iTouch to rifle through it and had settled for putting on an interesting mix that the blonde had in her playlists. Also Emily had learnt a little more about her younger companion. With the mood so light JJ had ended up admitting that while attending Pittsburgh she had joined the amateur drama club, and not only once had they done a Rocky Horror show but twice. The first one JJ had been playing Janet, the second she had played Magenta. Emily had insisted she needed to see pictures and any videotape evidence!

It seemed to easy. The conversation just flowed and so did the laughter. The joking around and the playful teasing and the mischievous innuendo. The connection was so easy and it felt good. It felt natural.

Emily for sure knew that she had never quite forged this kind of connection with somebody before. Different ones sure, but this one with JJ just felt unique. It felt comfortable and deepening and pretty damn wonderful. And right now, as she had taken to laying on her side to face the blonde with her elbow propping up her head, Emily was forgetting the reasons why she had been holding off on making JJ distinctly aware of her attraction to her. In this, their little cocoon, their little unexpected bubble.

The younger woman was lying stretched out on her back, one leg propped up and her glass sitting on her chest with one of her hands loosely holding onto it. JJ was wearing a similar pair of cotton pants that she had given Emily to borrow, along with a white granddad shirt that she had commented on that it wasn't supposed to be sleepwear but it was just so comfortable that it's what it had become. Emily had smiled at how sweet that was. Smiled at how sweet JJ was. She loved her little girly quirks.

''So, where did you learn to drive like that?''

Emily asked quietly as there came a few comfortable moments of calm between them. The air was steadily turning from excited to intimate, with things getting closer and charged. Her mind thought back to the earlier mishap on the road, and she didn't take her eyes away from JJ as the blonde's own turned to look up at her. Emily couldn't help it as her breath caught for a second deep inside her chest as JJ locked her eyes with hers.

''My Dad taught me and my brother's how to drive.''

JJ answered softly. She wasn't uncomfortable talking about her family but usually she did tend to draw the conversation away from such personal topics. She trusted her team, they were like a second family. Yet she still found herself drawing a line between personal and professional a lot. Because it was difficult to talk about something she valued and loved so much in the midst of such horror. Also because she didn't want them to use it for some information file they had in their heads, the 'profiler cabinet' in there with a file with her name on it. It could drive her crazy sometimes.

But Emily was different. Emily was more than a colleague, more than a friend. Maybe not officially but she was to her and that was enough.

''What're they called, your brother's?''

''Samuel and Dominic. Sam and Dom. My Dad's name is Ben, my Stepmom is Beth. My Mom's name was Angela. Not that you asked for a roll call of the Jareau family!''

Emily just smiled at the halfhearted joke.

''I don't mind. I like listening.''

JJ looked at Emily for a second as if gauging whether to say something or not.

''I like talking to you. It feels safe.''

She admitted quietly. It wasn't that she felt particularly unsafe talking to anyone else, but there was something incredibly safe talking to Emily. That and it was somehow easier than anyone else. Emily just had this vibe about her that JJ responded to. Not only did she find it easy to talk but she found herself wanting to. It was nice to have someone that really listened and cared. She had friends of course, and Garcia knew plenty about her that the others didn't, but this was again, different.

Because it was Emily. Because JJ didn't exactly see her as a friend anymore. She was stuck halfway. Like they weren't quite friends but weren't quite lovers either.

''You have all of that weight on your shoulders JJ, in your eyes. I'm always here to share it.''

Emily reached out to stoke back some of the silky strands of JJ's hair. Hair that was now clean and had dried, now sunshine yellow again. Her thumb caught the side of JJ's face lightly but the blonde didn't flinch under the caress like gesture. Emily though removed her hand, unsure of how the accidental touch had been received. She cleared her throat lightly and looked toward the other side of the room as she finished the last mouthful of her whiskey. After that the brunette got off the bed and walked away from it, over to the vanity where JJ had put her speakers and connected her iPod. It was an interesting mix that she had chosen but Emily was enjoying the difference and the random genres that had been selected in it. That was up until 30 seconds ago when the air had thickened and she didn't know what to do about it. She hoped that she hadn't just made things awkward between them.

''I really like this song. I've never heard it like this before. But I know the original. The Lunatics Have Taken Over The Asylum, right?''

She said in hopes that she could kick-start another conversation. Music was a relatively safe subject. Although this particular song was oddly haunting and addictive, it had a seductive beat to it and that didn't exactly help her wayward emotions right now. She had to reel it in for the sake of her friendship with JJ.

''Yeah. This one is by Collide.''

JJ informed as she followed Emily up off the bed and across the space toward the vanity. It was her newest find and she had discovered a lot of sound by them that was both mesmerizing and seductive. Perfect to make things atmospheric and easy to get lost in. It was on the darker side yet wasn't heavy rather than transfixing. It suited her purposes right now too. Because what she had just experienced just now had been the thing that she had been waiting for. Maybe the whole night was what she had been waiting for. Here so far removed from anything, so far removed from fear.

Emily scoffed lightly as she tried her damndest to not turn to look at JJ again until she had herself under control.

''It was '81 the original. God, how old were you in '81?''

JJ reached out as she came to stand close to Emily and took the brunette's write gently but firmly enough to gesture her to turn to face her. There was no mistaking the atmosphere now, especially as she caught the look in those dark eyes that she found herself being lost in every time she looked at them.

''Does it matter?''

She whispered lightly. She knew Emily was only trying to dodge what she thought was an awkward moment. Hide what she thought was only hers. But it wasn't. JJ shared it too and it could not be more apparent that they were both attracted to one another. The tension, the thickness in the air, the heat. The fact that both of them had lost the footing on their breathing and were now taking shallow breaths of anticipation. The air charged around them as the electric heat that they felt for one another moved around them.

''Dance with me.''

The blonde requested lowly but didn't ask. It wasn't exactly a request either, more like a foregone conclusion that it was going to be. Because JJ had finally lost the will to patrol her thoughts and actions anymore. Being here with Emily, so close and in this little bubble of theirs, had made her think what could happen. Made her super aware of the brunette's actions, her words. And just now, as accidental as that touch was, it had meant something. It had been full of meaning and hope and desire and everything else JJ had been waiting to see. It had been the signal that maybe she wasn't the only one carrying around this devastating attraction. And with that knowledge she certainly wasn't going to sit on her ass cooling her heels any longer. With that look in deep dark eyes JJ had seen many things and she wasn't about to not do something about it now she had.

Emily shivered as she felt JJ's right hand slide onto her hip slowly, the other tucking under her arm to both pull her closer and hold the back of her shoulder at the same time. She swallowed hard as the gap between them got impossibly smaller. So non-existent that she could feel the warmth of JJ's body against her own. She could feel the heat of the blonde's breath and it sent more shivers down her spine as her body seemed to react instinctually. Both of her hands moved to flatten over the blonde's stomach, thumbs grazing over the small amount of skin that was left exposed before gliding them around her body, feeling the muscles twitch as she went, until her palms came to flatten along the small of her back. She knew the grazing touches were eliciting a response not only from the twitching of smoothly taught muscles, but the fact that JJ's eyes had gone from shining bright to a dazzling cobalt, her teeth biting her bottom lip lightly.

Emily felt dizzy from the closeness between them, from feeling JJ pressed up against her. Her body was lithe and soft yet she knew that the blonde was strong too. Someone she could hold onto and not fear breaking, literally and metaphorically. And although right now she was mesmerised by watching the cobalt fire in JJ's eyes, tantilised by the feel of her body, enraptured by the feel of her breath and full of hot anticipation of what was to come, Emily wasn't afraid. She didn't have all the answers for the questions in her head yet but she didn't care. They subsided in the face of what was happening, something she had wanted for quite some time.

The slow, slightly twisted and dark beat set their motion, hips smoothly moving to the torturously addictive music. The drums made a quick step of their feet, but the rest, the contorted yet haunting music and lilting voice caused a dangerous slow dance to emerge, their hips swinging and grinding slowly in sync. With straightened backs they let the movement be lead by their hips and feet, bringing them closer as bodies pushed in together, sharing the heat, causing friction and stirring the roaring fires within. It seemed fitting, this oddly twisted song, contorted and strange and so very seductive. It seemed fitting that this was a taste of JJ's, darkly sexy and hidden in those depths of hers, not quite so innocent, not quite so sweet but a pure temptress. It seemed fitting with this whole night and what was now taking place because of it.

This slow waltz of theirs continued as not only the outside world but their entire surroundings began to fade and warp around them. They were lost. Lost to the music, lost to each other, _in _each other. Raw and primal and unyielding. Lost in something that was better suited to a dance floor or someplace real.

JJ's hand slipped steadily away from Emily's shoulder, her movement confident as her fingertips danced down the brunette's back until her hand slipped underneath the t-shirt. They glided across the smooth skin on the small of Emily's back, making her twitch and sigh, before she skimmed upward along a sensitive spine. As she paused for a moment, eyes burning into Emily's with every ounce of her intention, she caressed the back of her neck before she dragged her fingertips back down her skin extremely slowly. At the same time moving forward to place a series of kisses and nips along the brunette's neck and under her jaw line.

It caused a stirring of pangs deep inside JJ to hear Emily moan softly within a small gasp, all-delicate yet wanton. She had dreamt about what it would be like to make the older woman moan and now presented with the opportunity to find out JJ was not about to pass it up. She wanted Emily to do a lot more than moan. She wanted to hear her pant and plead, she wanted her to groan and wanted to hear her voice break as words failed her as she slipped into a state that no longer found communication necessary. Just the satisfying vocal mumbles and whimpers and cracked moans that turned cries and screams.

She was pleased that Emily's back arched, causing her front to press into hers harder as she quivered at the sensation that her fingertips were causing as she roamed her skin. Her head had fallen sideways and backward, effectively opening her neck up to her, willingly giving herself over. JJ felt the sudden flush of control that she had in this very instant. Control over the object of her many desires. How Emily had so willfully opened up to her turned her on. So did the realisation that she had Emily Prentiss, a woman that was so many things, right in the palm of her hands. She had her wanted more, wanting her.

The thoughts engulfed JJ so heavily that she broke from her actions and assault on Emily's neck, instead moving the hand that had been holding her hip up to cup the back of her head quickly to pull Emily toward her and take her mouth. Not a fleeting kiss but something demanding and dominant, forceful even, overwhelming. Not objected to by Emily but fully received, so lost in desire that it had overpowered her. She responded instantly to JJ mouth, dove into the kiss just as eagerly and deeply as the blonde. Tongues fought and dueled in the devouring, all consuming kiss, eliciting both moans and groans that sent vibrations into both of their mouths as they tried to engulf one another. Their bodies still moved in their dark waltz as they remained in this crushing, break taking kiss.

On the waves of such compelling beats that ensured their dark waltz to continue JJ's hand slipped from Emily's back and around to her front, instantly moving to cup and squeeze a full breast. The brunette groaned loudly into her mouth as she palmed and caressed her breast firmly, her thumb dragging over a hard and sensitive nipple, Emily arching into her to provide more pressure. It wasn't just Emily that grunted in pleasure it was JJ too, at the electric heat she felt at touching Emily. At feeling her bare breast against her hand, ready and hot and excited. God she wanted more, so much more. And that primal wave that she had been putting off for so long just eclipsed her mind and moved to grab the t-shirt, yanking it up and over Emily's head as the brunette complied by lifting up her arms so she could be released from her constraints.

As her arms lowered again Emily felt her own dominant side flare up as she cupped one side of JJ's face with her hand as the other cupped the back of her head. It was her that initiated the furious kisses this time, leaving nothing held back. They were forceful and bruising and powerful and she couldn't get enough of it. If this had only just begun she could only imagine what they could be like together, combustible and intense. Uncontrollable. She liked that JJ wasn't scared of the darkness of the desire that had gripped over them but rather that she fed on it. She liked that the blonde wasn't afraid of such intimacy and intensity, of something so powerful. She liked that the slightly smaller woman tried to put up a fight to regain her control but her resistance died down as Emily pushed her up against the vanity, trapping her there and pushing into her hard. Although she didn't retire into submission. As Emily began to assault her neck and bite along the perfect and honeycombed skin there before sucking on her pulse point JJ used both of her hands to scratch down along her back. Not hard enough to make her bleed, but hard enough that there would be red marks. Emily felt the coil of excitement twist at the thought of JJ marking her like that.

Pulling back Emily kept JJ captive as she yanked off the granddad shirt she had so lovingly talked about earlier, but all sentiment of sweetness had dissipated now. JJ had shed her sweet and light side for something raw and dark and controlling and Emily loved the difference. She loved that as she shed her shirt away and threw it to the floor that she discovered that the honeycomb smoothness remained persistent. Her eyes greedily roamed the skin exposed to her, roamed over perfectly supple breasts just aching and begging for attention. And Emily wasn't one to deny.

JJ let out a cracked yelp as Emily dipped her head down and took a waiting nipple into her mouth, biting on it hard enough to cause such a yelp. It earned her another scratch along her back, though JJ's other hand tangled into her hair as she gripped the back of her neck. And she knew the blonde's head had fallen back as her back arched to push her chest forward to present to her. Emily continued her own assault on the breasts she had only imagined about thus far. And they were more spectacular than even she had fantasised. JJ was even more spectacular.

Emily took her time to explore the phenomenal body on offer to her, working JJ up steadily into somewhat of a quivering mass. She loved every murmur and every profanity that uttered out of JJ's mouth, her tone cracked and overwhelmed and thrust into heights of pleasure. She loved the orders that randomly occurred, JJ wasn't afraid to make her aware of what she wanted, Emily liked that too. Her hand wondered south, roaming over the thin cotton pants that the blonde was wearing to cup her so firmly that JJ practically squirmed within her hand, a long and shaky groan escaping her mouth from low in her throat. Emily very much liked that sound. She liked the squirming and the writing. She liked that the movement caused the vanity to creak and even bang against the accompanying wall behind. She liked the idea of the tenants next door being stirred out of sleep by such goings on. She more than liked that JJ was wet enough for her to feel it through the cotton.

Her mouth worked itself upward again, kissing, nipping and licking along JJ's chest, up to her neck until once again she found her mouth and she found it hungry and eager for her own. Again with the forceful and coveting kisses, all devouring and intense. So deeply intimate. She noticed, in an echoing kind of way, that the music had changed but from the sounds of it, it was from the same band. Again, dark and contorted notes blending into something mesmorising and addictive. The notes that had helped them to get well and truly lost, to start this waltz that they were on.

Emily moved her hand to tuck beneath the waistband of JJ's pants and made no game of slipping her fingers into wet folds. JJ bucked against her as she yelped into her mouth before ripping it away to gasp for a deep breath as her body and mind were bombarded with the added and direct sensation. Emily watched in complete fascination. Watched the pleasure roam across JJ's beautiful face, watched as her eyes turned into dark sapphire orbs. Her own body buzzed, not just at her own excitement but the sheer reality of being somewhere so very private and sacred. At having her fingers touching JJ so intimately, at having everything that the blonde was centered into that one place right now. She loved every grunt and murmur and incoherent mumble, but especially loved that JJ looked right at her, locking their eyes together. Emily didn't flinch. Actually she was pretty sure she was smirking a little devilishly. Her eyes telling JJ that she knew that she had planned on fucking her first and showing her how victoriously smug she was for turning the tables on her.

''I want you to tell me how you want me to fuck you. How you want me to make you cum.''

Emily placed a single, open mouthed kiss on the blonde's lips as she asked. Slightly out of breath from the excitement but her tone laced with confidence and control, with desire and promise.

''I want you to get on your knees with your head in-between my legs, I want to feel your tongue inside me.''

JJ really wasn't afraid to tell her what she wanted, that was good. Emily smiled and kissed her again, doing what had been requested without complaint as she began to sink to her knees. She pulled down the cotton pants, smoothing them down toned legs before JJ stepped out of them. A hand tangled into her hair again as she kissed her way up inviting legs that moved to spread apart. Emily didn't feel the need to prolong JJ's pleasure. She moved her head up and took the blonde into her mouth, eliciting an immediate gasp followed by a guttural groan. She ran her tongue along the length of her lover, because she could call her a lover now, and felt JJ squirm and shiver at the same time. She liked exploring such velvety depths. JJ tasted like a rare, fine and exquisite liquor and already she couldn't get enough. She let her tongue swirl and dip, her teeth grazing along a sensitive and hardened nub of nerves that she had no doubt were on fire right now. This was her idea of paradise. She gave JJ her wish. Pushing her tongue inside of her, sucked and licked and nipped and explored skillfully until she felt the blonde begin to quiver and contract. Could hear the curses flowing out of the blonde's mouth as she vocalized her upcoming orgasm.

And orgasm she did. With a tight hold on Emily's neck and hair with one hand and the other stretched out and gripping onto the vanity, fingernails digging into the wood. She gasped almost wildly as she came, hard and fast and glorious. All of that pent up want, the held back desire and the onslaught of feeling that had taken place this night. The extremely deft actions of one not so impish Emily Prentiss. She was everything she thought she'd be and so much more. She was raw fire, white hot and intense. And when she had made her cum JJ had been engulfed into euphoric oblivion as that white hot heat had flushed right throughout her body and through her very bones.

''Jesus fucking christ…''

Emily made a lopsided smirk, now content that she had devoured everything of JJ that left a glorious taste in her mouth as she stood up again, satisfied with herself as she saw the flushed state of the blonde's body before her, the swirling still going on in her eyes.

''Saw something up there to give you those religious convictions, did you?''

She quipped before JJ lunged at her, looping her arms around her neck and pulling her in for a ground shaking kiss. She didn't object as JJ began to push her back, never leaving go of her mouth as she kissed her furiously. Right up until the point that she practically threw her down onto the bed. Hard enough that Emily landed with a huff, her eyes laced with dark and aggressive resistance. Yet JJ didn't back away. She pushed her back down as Emily tried to get up again before moving for the waistband of the borrowed cotton pants.

''Emily, as hot as you look wearing my clothes I _really _don't want you in them anymore.''

JJ observed as she pulled the offending items off of the brunette. It was easy considering that Emily was only half sprawled on the bed, her legs hanging off the side. JJ tossed the pants aside before she leant over the panting brunette, propping herself up with a hand at either side of Emily's head. She leant toward to place another kiss on her lips, biting down lightly on the bottom one before she drew her head back. She smiled almost evilly as she watched Emily's reaction to her wedging her thigh up between her legs, feeling the wetness waiting there instantly. She starred right into those almost black eyes, seeing all kinds of fantastical and phenomenal things in there that she seemed to respond to, understand even, but could never form into words.

As she took Emily's mouth again she guided the older woman to move up along the bed with her own body, remaining in her straddling position. She didn't want to wait, knew Emily couldn't wait. Somehow the air changed again, the atmosphere reformed yet again around them and suddenly JJ found herself feeling the ever deepening intensity even more. The realisation that this wasn't some conquest. This wasn't just some game. It was Emily. It was real and serious and everything that she had been hoping for and fearing at the same time. But the fear seemed to fade. Because this wasn't a conquest it was _Emily._

And Emily was safe.

JJ let her fingers glide into the wetness awaiting her as Emily opened up beneath her, legs spreading wide to give her as much access as she could possibly want or need. She was so hot, so wet and tight and perfect. So divine. Her thumb grazed over her clit and the exceptional body beneath her bucked and writhed as the brunette groaned into her mouth. She liked that sound, a lot.

''Is this okay?''

JJ pulled back enough to whisper against Emily's mouth. Not out of a lack of confidence, JJ knew exactly what she was doing and exactly how to get Emily off. And she knew, somehow she knew that Emily understood that it wasn't the sex that she was asking about.

''Don't stop.''

JJ nodded as she slipped another finger in, using her entire body to create a thrusting motion. She looked directly into Emily's eyes as she fucked her, felt the brunette scratch along her back as she arched and her head pushed back into the pillow, mouth agape slightly as she absorbed the torturous pleasure. She didn't know that light could be so white as it clogged up her mind as her body back to hum, the waves of heat sweeping and roaming in strong and gripping movements. The feel of JJ inside of her made her head spin, it made every single fiber in her come alive and she hadn't felt anything quite like it. She'd had some seriously good sex in her life but already it seemed nothing compared to this, to JJ. And they had only had this moment together.

Her mind and body so overwrought left Emily gushing into an extraordinary orgasm within moments, her voice cracking and breaking along with it as she moaned. Every inch of her flooded by the younger woman hovering over her, kissing her neck as she soared in her unadulterated bliss.

As the break of dawn began to make itself known by the fledgling light impishly curling around the small gaps in the curtains, two now extremely sated and spent coworkers rested peacefully together. They were in much the same position as they had started in. With JJ sprawled out on her back with Emily resting on her side facing her, elbow propping up her head. The only difference was that they were naked and a thin white sheet tangled over their bodies. JJ lifted up her hand closest to Emily's, her elbow still resting on the bed as her fingers began to play with dark, soft strands of hair.

She felt content. It was the only word she could used to describe it. She felt content in lying here in a comfortable, intimate silence with the woman that she had just spent most of the twilight hours exploring. During those hours she had gotten her wish of hearing exactly how Emily's voice could break and how far it could be pushed. She had tasted every inch of skin, left her marks and tasted the essence that made Emily up. And Emily had done the same with her. In this, their strange little cocoon, their unexpected bubble.

Neither of them still felt tired. It was nearing upon 24 hours but neither of them cared. Sleep was seemingly irrelevant here in their own little world.

''What happened to your Mom, JJ?''

Emily spoke softly into the peaceful air. She liked this. Just lying so intimately with JJ, having her play with her hair, it felt so natural and good. She watched at the blonde looked at her, taking a soft intake of breath as those penetrating eyes of hers thought for a second.

''There was a tumor. It was in her brain, right behind her eye. They couldn't do anything about it, it was inoperable. Dad said the meds made her so sick that it was unbearable. So she decided to stop them and come home to spend what time she had left with us.''

Emily got a glimpse of that sad little girl again and it once again made her heart break. Leaning forward as she reached out to cup the side of JJ's face, the brunette placed a flutter of long kisses along JJ's temple. She nuzzled the blonde lightly as she felt JJ's hand slip over her own, fingers interlocking and squeezing together lightly in show that she appreciated the response. Emily let JJ guide her hand over so that she could place a soft kiss on the back before holding it to her chest underneath her chin where she kept it there softly.

''Thank you.''

''What for?''

Emily's tone was that of a very soft squeak as she frowned just as softly in confusion for the thanks. She lifted her head back up to look at JJ again, who had a stark truth running through her eyes.

''For being safe enough to let me talk without expecting me to force a memory. I don't talk about her because I feel bad when I can't remember anything significant, people look at me as if I should be able to and it can really get to me. But you don't.''

JJ explained still as softly but with a hint of the emotion that usually accompanied such experiences. She knew that it wasn't possible for her to remember much of anything from then. All she had really were a few scant and vague memories that were almost like dreams. You got the sense of what they were but you couldn't really see them as a whole or in any specific way. And she didn't need anyone to tell her that was okay, because she knew it was. She had been four! She was strong enough to handle the people that thought there was something wrong with that. Most of the time. Not all of the time. Which is why she was so grateful for someone like Emily that expected nothing from her like that. Sometimes she felt compelled to force something, fill in the blanks so she had something solid to tell people. It just made it a lot more painful to talk about. Emily did not want that, and JJ knew she'd never had to do that.

Emily leant forward again, this time to place the kiss against JJ's lips, gentle and lingering. As JJ accepted it it was light and sweet, opening up just enough to gain more access, deepening it but not moving out of the calm, languid softness.

''You can share anything with me, I'm never going to look at you like that.''

Emily left another kiss on JJ's mouth before she brushed the backs of her fingers along the skin under her chin where the blonde was still holding her hand. There was a knowing twinkle glowing in her eyes now and Emily was pleased that JJ felt the way she did about being able to talk to her.

''What's your Stepmom like?''

She smiled as JJ smiled.

''She's great. She's pretty much the only Mother I've ever really known, and I do call her Mom. We all do. She never asked us to, never expected us to. But she loves our Dad and she loves us. She hasn't replaced Mom, but she's been one to us.''

''Do they know about you? Your family I mean?''

JJ quirked an eyebrow with a mischievous smirk crossing over her lips.

''What, you mean do they know that I'm what Garcia so lovingly calls a 'skirt chaser'?''

She joked naturally, enjoying the playfulness that lingered over them as they were so comfortable in just staying like this. Holding the connection of afterglow and after play, being nurturing and tentative and involved. She enjoyed the lilting refrain of Emily's low laughter.

''Yes!''

JJ chuckled and nodded.

''Yeah they know. They're fine with it.''

Taking a breath in JJ released Emily's hand so that she could move her position. She shuffled around onto her side so that she could face the brunette, mirroring her position of propping her head up with her elbow.

''What about you? Does the great Ambassador know that the fairer sex grace your bed sheets?''

Emily snickered in amusement.

''Nicely put!''

''Thanks!''

''Yes she does actually. I told her midway through Yale. Given that I was pretty drunk at the time she thought I was trying to be rebellious. But in time she figured out I had told her the truth. And surprisingly she wasn't all that bothered by it. She said that if that was me then it was me. Probably one of the nicest things she's ever said to me. I think she was more put out that I joined the FBI to be honest!''

Emily ran her tongue across her lip as she spoke, breathing in slowly part way through as she starred off momentarily as she remembered. With time and thought Emily had come to figure that even _her _Mother knew that she didn't get a choice in this. Elizabeth Prentiss was more interested in the behaviour and choices people made, how they handled themselves, rather than the things that were out of their control. So she cared about how she conducted herself as a young bisexual woman, but not the fact that she was bisexual. So damn logical. But Emily had always been grateful for the silent support of it. Possibly one of the only things her Mother had accepted rather easily about her.

''What about your Dad? Are they still together?''

Emily grunted softly and nodded.

''Yeah. They're sort of…well they're an odd couple. I'm not really sure if they're in love rather than just love each other as companions. But I guess it works for them. My Dad is sort of hands off, he's nice and all but he's a 'man' man. Doesn't do the emotion stuff or anything like that. He was always there but…I guess not really accessible.''

JJ nodded lightly, narrowing her eyes a little as she listened to Emily's soft and neutral tone but clearly spotted the glimmer of childlike vulnerability in her eyes that was left over from her upbringing. People often thought that because Emily came from an outstandingly rich family that she should have had the perfect life with no problems to speak of. That visiting so many countries and learning their cultures and languages along with receiving the best education that money could by shouldn't have been hard and lonely. But JJ could see, as much as she had a sparkle of love in there for her parents, and she appreciated everything they had provided and loved the places she had been, there was the remnants of loneliness too. Because it must have been hard to be just one little girl in a grown ups playground, far away from your own country and expected to be an adult when all you really wanted to be was a kid.

''That thing you said earlier? About being there to share the weight I held? It works the other way around too. Don't think I don't see what you carry around every single day because I do. And anytime you want to let go of it, I'll be there.''

JJ pointed a look toward Emily that no one had quiet pointed at her before. As though the blonde had just cut through all her defenses, all her bullshit and walls and starred straight into something that she tried, and effectively hid everyday. She smiled warmly but didn't need to say anything as her eyes said it for her, that silent communication still holding true.

Emily couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen. Right now everything was so peaceful. There wasn't a single worry in her head about anything that had happened between them tonight. About the things she had learnt and discovered about JJ, or the things she had let the blonde learn and discover about herself. Even as she thought about the real world that they would eventually have to get back to, it was with an objective, nonplussed thoughtfulness. At some point this bubble would burst and they would have to reemerge into the harsh light of day.

They couldn't deny that their lives had changed. Significantly changed. By this random act of events. In this odd little scenario that she couldn't help but think was indeed kind of like Rocky Horror as she had joked last night. Maybe it was the lack of sleep talking but the car breaking down along with the walk in the rain, stumbling oh so luckily onto a random lodge that really had no purpose to be right here. And inside, removed from the world and thrusts into one where things could and did happen…had happened? She didn't know if what happened had happened because it would remain in this strange little world, or if they would be able to translate it out into the real world. The bigger question for her was what JJ wanted to happen with it? What if this was just a night? One random night that meant nothing in the context of the world?

''What're you thinking about?''

It fascinated JJ to see the cogs turn within Emily's beautiful eyes. Eyes that could hold so much at once. The sheer focus that the brunette could give her thoughts outstanded JJ, and she had to admit that she loved to watch the profiler sometimes as they were working as she would turn an idea over in her head. It could happen as fast as lightening. Emily would be given a piece of information, and JJ would watch as it was absorbed and assimilated, and mere seconds would pass before she had connected it to something and her mouth opened to tell everybody what. Though it wasn't always work, she had seen Emily do the same thing as she was reading or watching something. Engrossed in storylines and intuitively thinking what would happen next. And sometimes it was just so damn cute.

There wasn't a whole lot that she didn't find interesting or fascinating about Emily Prentiss. Like she had thought last night, her attraction had seemed to appear out of nowhere. Sneaking up out of their friendship to grab hold of her. But has she rested here now, face to face with the striking brunette, JJ thought maybe it hadn't been so sneaking. Maybe she had felt this all along. There had always been something about Emily that had stricken her ever since she walked through the doors of the BAU. So perhaps JJ had just pushed down the attraction to make way for friendship and a good working relationship. When Emily had arrived she hadn't exactly been in the best place love life wise. Perhaps that's why she had never acknowledged it. Until it grew so big that she was forced to. And all that had been needed for her to act was a trigger, like last night. But the question remained, what did Emily want from her?

''Rocky Horror!''

Emily grinned as her drawled and her eyes turned bright and mischievous. After all it wasn't technically a lie. Drawing comparisons from a strange yet wonderful movie to a strange yet wonderful night.

JJ laughed and lowered her head a little as she did, even shaking it a little as she wondered if Emily was _ever _going to let her live that down. It felt really good to have admitted it though. She wasn't embarrassed that she had been in the drama club. She had wanted to do something out of character for herself, and that had been it. Something entirely different from everything she had done before. It was college and she wanted to have fun. She wanted to be experimental. She had been young and fanciful and she'd enjoyed every minute of it. The only person that knew on the team that she had done that was Garcia. Most of them knew that she could sing, or rather that she could carry a tune. They'd never really heard her _sing_ sing. Now she got the feeling that Emily would constantly badger her until she did.

''So do I get to see a live performance, Miss Jareau?''

Emily leered playfully as she let her hand run along the delicate hip and thigh exposed to her. JJ had somehow managed to shuffle the sheet they were haphazardly under, leaving most of her leg exposed to the air and Emily's eyes and hand. Hell, if this was the only night she got she was going to make the most of it.

''You just want to see me dance around in my underwear!''

JJ protested in a mock indignant squeak.

''Well it's a good job I've seen you naked then, isn't it? You don't have anything to be shy about!''

JJ snickered and rolled her eyes at the comeback, knowing that she should have anticipated it. Still laughing lightly she tipped forward to place a languid but sweet and energetic kiss on Emily's lips, pleased as she responded and opened it up as she requested greater entrance to her mouth. God she loved the way this woman kissed.

It was her that moved to push Emily back so that she could straddle her, never breaking the contact with her mouth. And with the jovial mood came a light, sweet and playful round of love making. Connected and intimate and personal, in an entirely different way to the previous times. She'd lost count just how many times that was since the first. It didn't matter really, the number was inconsequential. What was important was them. They had started with fucking and now it lead to this. The soft and slow touches and movements, comfortable and easy and knowing. Like they had been doing this for a long time together, making this particular dance. And eventually, as that dance was over they slipped into a restful slumber, wrapped not in the sheet but in each other.

It was roughly two hours later, maybe a half hour more, that JJ began to stir. It was the tapping, it penetrated her gloriously deep sleep and began to rouse her awake. The light inside the cabin was stronger now, brighter. What managed to steal inside beamed across the wood, casting both a calm light and making the air warm and lazily comfortable. Add to that the warm body snuggled into her own and JJ knew she could have just stayed right here for the rest of her life. With nothing else to worry about or think of besides the one brunette sleeping next to her. She found instantly as her eyes began to flutter open, that she loved the feeling of waking up to Emily beside her.

Still, there was that tapping. And as her satiated mind began to force its cogs to turn the sleepy blonde began to recognise what it was. Both fuzzily and reluctantly the young Agent pried herself away from the still slumbering Emily to sneak over to the vanity as quietly as possible. There she grabbed the cotton pants that the older woman had so hastily shed only hours before and then picked up her shirt to yank it over her head. Rubbing her eyes as she shuffled toward the door, JJ groggily unhitched the latch and opened it up a little. As the rush of fresh morning air hit her she blinked at the sunlight as she unfocusedly looked up at the manager from last night.

''Mornin'! You're Agent Jareau, right?''

JJ nodded.

''Yes.''

The guy nodded back at her with a sense of pride that he had gotten her name right.

''There's an Agent Hotchner on the phone for you in the office, it's about your car.''

JJ pulled in a breath haphazardly as she squinted at the manager, once again rubbing her eyes as she nodded in understanding. All she wanted to do was crawl back into bed with Emily and sleep with her wrapped in her arms. But the moment had come where reality hit back at them. It was time to stumble out of their bubble.

''Okay, I'm coming.''

JJ stepped away from the door to slip on her shoes so that she could go and speak to Hotch. As she lifted her eyes to the bed she saw that it was empty. Emily had moved without a sound, and JJ looked across the room to see that the bathroom door was closed. She couldn't help but feel a little deflated. Reality really had come knocking on their door, literally. So with a sigh and a heavy heart as she had no idea what happened next, the blonde ran a hand through her hair as she stepped out and followed the manager back over the lot toward the office.

There was pretty much silence for the next half hour. JJ had listened to Hotch tell her that he had organised a local car company to come and drop off a new vehicle for them so that they could continue on their journey home. The same company would be towing their broken down SUV back to Quantico, where they would pick up their car there. He had asked if they were okay, and JJ had received a wave of memories of what had happened last night. Flashbacks of Emily kissing her and touching her that were so vivid she could feel them ghost along her skin. She had uttered that they were fine and had just crashed out.

Upon getting back into the cabin Emily was just finishing up her shower. JJ had already set some clothes out for her to borrow last night and the blonde had stalled as she had stared at the sight of the brunette in them. She had to admit that she really did like seeing her in her stuff, it got her a little hot. And Emily had a glow to her skin that made JJ wonder if everyone would know what they had gotten up to as soon as they stepped back into Quantico. She was pretty sure that she had the same glow. Nevertheless, she had headed for her own shower, standing under the hot spray a lot longer than she should have, evidenced by the redness of her skin that occurred. But she'd needed it that hot. Not to wash Emily away but force her muscles to stop making her feel those memories. It didn't work.

They had a little coffee and JJ put everything back into her go bag, including the clothes Emily had been dressed in yesterday that were now dry but unusable after the rain. The tension was thick and even nervous, and the blonde found herself opening her mouth to say something or ask Emily what happened now, but the words just died in her throat. She was too afraid. And so she was actually relieved when the knock came on their door from the company loaning out their car.

''JJ?''

JJ looked up from dumping her go bag into the trunk of the car, squinting in the bright sunlight as she looked over at Emily. Her voice was uncertain and her demeanor didn't look any more confident. In fact Emily seemed downright nervous and scared. She shuffled on her feet, moving foot to foot as she hunched her shoulders slightly as her hands were shoved into the jeans pockets. JJ closed the trunk slowly before stepped around to the side of the car nearer the profiler.

''I um…I was wondering…''

Emily sighed in irritation as she began to stammer. She hated stuttering in front of JJ, and she hated that she couldn't just get the words out that she wanted to say. This was JJ for crying out loud. But she had reason to be nervous. The blonde could flat out reject her from here on out and Emily seriously didn't want that. She just didn't know how to tell JJ that.

''Okay, you know at the end of the movie when everything has happened? When they're left in the wake of the changes that took place in that mansion and they sing that Superhero's song?''

JJ nodded as she inched a little closer, immediately knowing that Emily was referring back to Rocky Horror again, though this time in way of trying to explain something.

''Okay right now I kind of feel like that. A little lost, I guess.''

''Why?''

''Because what happened between us in there, does it translate out here? Or was it a one time deal?''

Emily just bit the bullet. She looked up at JJ still uncertainly, still worried and preparing for the rejection but also displaying the magnitude of hope that it wouldn't turn out to be the case. She bit her lower lip softly as she waited for endless seconds. It only took that long because JJ was a little stunned. Like her brain had somehow stopped working momentarily as she recognised that look in Emily's eyes. It was a reflection of her own feelings and her own wants. The exact same thing that had been going through her head. It took a second for the meaning to hit her. That Emily wanted more than this, just like she did.

But seconds was all it took for the blonde to move forward confidently now, until she backed Emily up against the car that they would be travelling home in. The brunette seemed more than surprised and blinked in confusion, though she accepted the kiss that JJ moved in for. Not a small kiss either. A full on, passionate and promising kiss that she didn't care if anyone saw. Her hands moved up to cup either side of Emily's face as their tongues danced together and JJ portrayed everything Emily needed to know through that dance. So strong and raw and breath taking, something to be felt to both of their very toes. Right up until they were forced to break apart only due to the issue of oxygen.

''Does that feel like it's a one time deal to you?''

JJ panted, eyes sparkling as she still held Emily's head in her hands. The older woman shook her head as a whimsical, excited look crossed her features.

''I want you. In so many ways I want you. Is that what you want too?''

JJ affirmed and asked. She wanted absolutely no room for misinterpretation between them. She wanted to waste no more time on doubt, wanted no more time to be wasted on denial either. JJ had spent one night with this woman and she was pretty damn sure she wanted to spend the rest of her nights with her from now on too. Was pretty damn sure that they would be discovering a lot more about each other as time went along, and sure that she would be taking the brunette home to introduce her to her family. And despite the fact that she had no solid memory of her Mom she was also pretty damn sure that she would be proud of her and that she would like Emily very much.

''That's exactly what I want.''

A breathless Emily agreed quickly. She recognised the thoughts in JJ's bright blue eyes because she was thinking exactly the same. And she didn't deny the tangled buzz of excitement that fluttered inside of her stomach like butterflies. And she smiled into the kiss that JJ initiated, slower than the last but still as deep and profound. This was really happening.

''So _now _do I get a super sexy rendition of Toucha-Toucha-Touch Me?!''

Emily wondered oh so innocently against JJ's mouth, making the younger woman laugh lightly as she drew her head back and narrowed her eyes at her, completely dubious of Emily's 'innocent' expression.

''Just get in the car, Prentiss!''

''Yes Ma'am!''


End file.
